<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by Rainbow_Mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524582">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess'>Rainbow_Mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, nico can't sleep without Will because of nightmares, sleep deprived nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico had trouble sleeping to the point that he's passed out from exhaustion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintycloud/gifts">Mintycloud</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't know if i like how this came out. I'm about as sleep deprived as Nico right now so it's probably not very good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico can’t bring himself to sleep in his bed. He doesn’t know why, but every night he chooses to curl up in a tight little ball in the corner, instead, hoping that it would help with the nightmares, or with his survivor’s guilt, or at least do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It never really does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as his first nightmare about Will came, though, he couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t stand to watch Will be hurt and killed over and over again like he had with his sister over the years. He didn’t think he would be able to stop himself from going to the Apollo cabin and checking up on him, and that would cause too much of a scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Nico decided that he wouldn’t sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pretty easy to hide for the first few days, dotting some make-up over the circles under his eyes before leaving his cabin. Sometimes, though, by the third or fourth day of no sleep, he would stumble, or he would have trouble opening his eyes again after blinking, and it was only ever when he was with Will. He felt safe with Will, but had no idea how to ask if the male would sleep in his cabin with him. Maybe if Nico could get one good night of sleep, everything would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Nico collapsed during training with Percy, did anyone realize what was wrong. It had been weeks since Nico had slept, and he still couldn’t bring himself to ask Will to sleep with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why Nico was carted to the infirmary, Will already trying to figure out what was wrong. But there were no obvious signs of anything. No shadow travel, no dehydration, no malnutrition. Nothing seemed wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead did he notice the make up. So he carefully wiped the normal color away to reveal dark purple bruise-like eye bags. “That would do it-” Will said to himself, scribbling down some notes on a clipboard, “Why haven’t you been sleeping, babe?” he asked the sleeping boy, even thought he knew that he wouldn’t get a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will couldn’t stay by Nico’s side forever, though, so he left with a gentle kiss on the cheek, “I’m right here if you need me.” he reassured, moving around the room, caring for the few patients that they had in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment that Will had left his side, Nico could feel the nightmares creeping back in to his mind. He tried desperately to push them away, but he couldn’t. So he watched Will be dragged away by Gaia’s minions, a spear hit a weak spot in his armor during capture the flag, o r(his personal favorite) be tortured by Hades himself after finding out that they were dating (even though Hades showed full support with Nico and the Son of Apollo, it was still a big fear of Nico’s).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t stop, and Nico couldn’t wake himself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were short lulls of peace between dreams where Nico would get some nightmare-free sleep, but that was only when Will was by his side. It was almost an entire day before Nico woke up, whimpering in his sleep and bolting up with a short cry for Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From across the room, Will heard him, hurrying over, “Hey hey why, what’s wro-” He was cut off by a tear-stained Nico and his hands and his lips. Will’s hand trailed to the back of Nico’s neck, the other to his cheek until they pulled away, when he sat on the bed. “What was that about?” he asked softly, pulling Nico towards him and letting the boy’s head rest in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmares.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will hummed, wanting to grab Nico’s charts and notes, but the clipboard wasn’t next to them, and Will didn’t want to move Nico from where he had curled up, half in Will’s lap. “What kind of nightmares?” he asked curiously, fingers gently running through Nico’s hair and over his scalp</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico shrugged, closing his eyes once again, hoping to sleep more, “You. Dying, usually” he murmured, “Helps when you’re he\\with me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, holding Nico closer at that, “In that case, I’m never leaving your side” he said stubbornly, smiling at the way Nico’s lips curved up, even in his half-asleep state, “Yeah, i really won’t have any problem staying with you.” he decided, leaning back in hopes of getting his own rest, because sleep always came easier with Nico around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, you sleep on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>floor, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sunshine, get your beautiful ass up on the bed and go to sleep.” Will scolded, “I’m not afraid to use force~: he added with a teasing smile, patting the area of bed next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico finally sighed, pulling his blanket up off of the floor and putting it on the bed instead, “You really don’t have to do this-” he said weakly, but he was already melting against Will’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This helps me too, sunshine, don’t worry” Will reassured, planting a kiss to the mess of curls on top of Nico’s head, “And I’m not just saying that. I get the nightmares, too”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico frowned at that, cuddling closer to Will, “I’m too stubborn to die” he mumbled, “I won’t ever leave you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop making promises when you’re sleep deprived” Will murmured, eyes slipping shut, “Sleep and we’ll talk in the morning.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico just nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around him and pressing closer to Will’s warmth, “I love you” he whispered, sighing happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, sunshine”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>If I get the chance to keep working on it, I'm writing a Klance fanfic. I dunno i fy'all read Klance but yeah, that's coming.</p><p>As always, comments and kudos and requests are welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>